


Snufmin Shorts

by Laurmon



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Invisible Snusmumriken | Snufkin, M/M, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurmon/pseuds/Laurmon
Summary: Shortish stories that come to my mind whenever. Updates may not be frequent.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Snufmin Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Snufkin turns invisible after feeling too enclosed at a party in a nearby village and decides to go back to MoominValley to see his dear friend Moomintroll.

Deep within the forest, a young mumrik dressed in green looked desperately for the path that lead to Moomin Valley.

Hoping his friend was awake by now, the boy ran towards the tall house in the distance.

~~~

Moomintroll was expecting to wake up in the middle of winter like he always does. But he wasn't expecting a knock on the door only a quarter of the way through winter.

Getting up with a yawn, the troll walked towards the door slowly.  
"Who on earth could be visiting Moomin Valley in the middle of winter?" He asked himself as he opened the door.

There stood - more like floated - a green coat, a hat and a pair of boots on the ground.  
The Moomin instantly knew who it was as he stood in shock at the invisible boy who stood before him.

He was lost for words as the boy stood frozen, maybe in fear, as tears could be seen forming on his 'face'.

"S-Snufkin?" Was all he could stutter out. 

He approached only for Snufkin to back up a bit - worried. His sleeves raised up defensively.

"Snufkin, it's me. You trust me, don't you?" He asked in a calm, quiet tone.  
He could see the hat move up and down in a nod.

Moomin stopped approaching and simply held his arms out on either side and waited.

The clothes stopped backing up. The sleeves hesitantly moved upwards slowly, copying Moomintroll's movements, as he moved closer to his friend.

Fluffy arms wrapped around the mumrik's body and pulled him into a tight, caring hug.

"It'll be alright, Snufkin. I'll help you." The Moomin reassures in a soothing voice as he lets go and grasps an invisible hand. He leads the green clothed boy into the house and onto a seat to rest.

"I've dealt with an invisible child before." He said as he moved toward the kitchen. "So you have nothing to worry about. I have a bit of an idea of how it works."

Moomin came back with a cup in his hands, handing it to Snufkin and sitting beside him.  
"So, do you know what caused it?" He asked looking at the boy as he took a sip of his tea.

Snufkin put his tea on the table infront of him along with his hat as he cleared his throat.  
"I was at a village nearby. The Hemulen people were celebrating some special occasion when it happened." He spoke in quiet whispers. "I thought I'd stick around for a little while considering how boring it was getting, sitting by my campfire." 

He paused.

The troll beside him put a paw on his shoulder to reassure him as he continued.

"The party began to get more and more crowded as time went on. It got to the point where I felt caged in and surrounded. I ran away from the village as fast as I could but it was too late. I faded." Tears formed on his invisible face again.

Moomintroll quickly noticed this and moved Snufkins face to look at him. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, Snufkin. You know I hate seeing you so upset." The Moomin put his paw on Snufkin's hand.  
Snufkin reacted by interlacing their fingers together smiling to himself when he saw Moomintroll's embarrassed reaction.  
Moomintroll could've sworn he saw the other boys hand become visible for a small moment.

Letting out a small giggle, the mumrik glanced out of the window and remembered how late it was.

"Maybe we should just go to bed for now." He suggested to the troll.

"Yeah, good idea. We can sort this out in the morning."

Grabbing his hat, Snufkin got up and was about to leave when a paw grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't leave, Snufkin. I think you need some sort of company to bring you back. That's what worked with Ninny anyway." 

Snufkin thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Okay." He replied quickly and quietly.

"Want to take the spare room?"

He nodded again, almost unnoticed.

Moomintroll signaled for Snufkin to follow him.

Leading the way, Moomin thought about the last time they had Snufkin stay at the Moomin house. It had probably been years since then.

He shook off the thoughts before he dwelled on them too much.

Snufkin, on the other hand, was silently smiling to himself, thankful that Moomin couldn't see his face. He remembered all the times he'd stay at the Moomin house, how kind the Moomins were to him. How kind Moomintroll was to him.  
Not much had changed since then but it still felt different to him. Like a slight change had made their bond a little more... awkward.

Perhaps it was simply because they were growing up. But that wouldn't really change how they are around eachother.

Perhaps Snufkin's feelings had changed over the years. The mumrik felt his face warm up at the thought. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Snufkin stopped and looked at Moomintroll who looked right back.  
"Goodnight, Snufkin. I hope you feel a bit better in the morning." Moomin said with a smile.

"Thank you, Moomintroll." Snufkin replies in a whisper, still smiling to himself and blushing.

"Don't worry about anything, tomorrow we can just spend some time together outside. We can go fishing if you'd like."

"Sounds nice. See you in the morning then, Moomin." The hat tilts forward as a nod and Snufkin walks into the guest bedroom.

The troll walked to his own room smiling to himself.

'Just me and him, alone together. Don't mess this up, Moomintroll.'

~~~~~~~~

After a somewhat restless night of constant panic and worry, Snufkin awakes looking around confused for a moment before remembering what happened the day before.

Remembering what he and Moomin would be doing, he decided to go and awake the troll.

Snufkin knocked lightly on the bedroom door, hoping Moomin would hear it. Thankfully after a moment, the door opens slowly, revealing a very excited Moomintroll practically full of energy. (Though he really should still be asleep considering it's still winter.)

"Morning, Snufkin!" The fluffy troll smiles as he steps back in his room to grab his fishing supplies.  
He walks towards Snufkin, closing the door behind him, and takes the mumrik's hand.  
The invisible boy doesn't complain and follows his friend outside.

As they leave the Moomin house, Moomintroll looks down at his and Snufkin's paws and notices something.  
"Snufkin! I can see your hand!" He shouts with glee.

He moves his hand towards his face and, as Moomintroll said, his hand was, in fact, visible.  
Snufkin smiled ever so slightly.

Moomin begins to jump around with joy, happy that his best friend is getting better.

"I can't believe it's already working. Soon enough we'll be able to see you fully again." The troll stopped jumping and stood infront of the mumrik.  
He takes his hand again and leads him on towards the bridge.

They sit down, dangling their legs over the running river. No sound was heard except nature around them, birds singing, the stream and the quiet wind blowing against their faces.  
A silence was shared between them. 

They both cast their lines and waited.

It wasn't long until Snufkin had finally relaxed, knowing it was just the two of them in blissful quiet. No disruptions and no Little My. Snufkin might love his sister, but she can get very irritating, very quickly.

The mumrik heard a loud gasp beside him that both snapped him out of his thoughts and scared him so much he almost fell forward.  
"What's wrong, Moomintroll?" Snufkin asked with concern.

Moomin smiled wide before speaking.  
"I can see you. You're back!" He exclaims excitedly.

Snufkin looked down at the river and to his surprise, his reflection looked at him with shock.

"I'm back." He whispered to himself relieved. "I'm actually back." He began to laugh. He doesn't hesitate before pulling Moomintroll into a hug, the troll gladly accepting it, although concerned that Snufkin was showing affection like this.

Snufkin was laughing so much, tears began to stream down his face.  
"Snufkin, are you alright?" Moomin asked.  
"Yes, I'm quite alright, Moomintroll. I'm just glad I'm visible again." He begins to calm down.

He places a hand on Moomin's paw.  
"Thank you, Moomintroll. You've been a great help." 

Moomin turns to face Snufkin and grins.  
The mumrik leans towards the troll and places his lips on his snout.  
The feeling of the kiss lingered on Moomintroll as he put a paw on his face. His entire face had turned a bright pink as he turned away from the boy beside him from embarrassment.

"Moomintroll?" Snufkin giggled as he watched Moomin.

He turned back around and was face to face with Snufkin, only about an inch apart. Moomin, somehow, turned an even deeper shade of red and gulped.  
Snufkin moved closer, eyes closed, sealed the gap between them, and nuzzled their noses together. The Moomin kiss lasted mere seconds and as soon as they pulled apart, Snufkin hid his face within his hat, ears turning pink.

Moomins tail wagged quickly, thumping against the bridge filling the silence with a sound similar to his own heart beat. 

"I'm sorry, Moomintroll. I wasn't thinking straight, I guess I got a little bit excited there." His voice came out muffled underneath his hat, he didn't move.

"What are you sorry for? I... actually kinda liked it." He felt his face getting hotter despite the winter cold that surrounded him.

Snufkin peeked out from his hat and saw that Moomin looked very similar to himself, a red blushing mess.

"Wait, you liked it?"

"Well... yeah, I guess I've l-liked you for quite some t-time now." He stutters out, covering his mouth after realising what he'd said.

A loud sigh of relief was heard from Snufkin.

"Thank goodness you feel the same way. My feelings were starting to drive me crazy." He placed his hat back on top of his head but tilted his head forward so it covered his eyes. A small smile made its way on his face and Moomin couldn't help but smile back.

Moomintroll looked down at Snufkins hand, glad to know he could actually see it now, and placed his paw on top. Snufkins face showed no sign of discomfort so Moomin kept his paw where it was and smiled again.

A light weight hit the trolls shoulder. It was Snufkin, still quite pink, leaning against him.

The mumrik spoke very quietly, not wanting to break the silence but wanting to say what he'd wanted to say for years.

"I love you, dove."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Moomins fanfiction so it may not be the best but I really wanted to get this out since the idea came to me a couple months ago.


End file.
